


Lazy Day (?)

by rocksalts_and_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts_and_winchesters/pseuds/rocksalts_and_winchesters
Summary: You convince Dean to come back to bed- fluffy and short ^^





	

“Y/N!” Dean’s gruff voice amongst the otherwise silent bedroom made you giggle. You whispered a sleepy “Don’t shout at me Dean I’m tired.” Before burying yourself under the covers even more so. He rolled his eyes at you and in one swift motion yanked the duvet from over you, leaving you cold in only your pjs. “Dean no I’m trying to sleep.” You tried your best to sound angry but he just found it adorable. “Aww.” He cooed “Come on baby it’s time to get up. We’ve got to find a hunt.” You sighed “You work too hard,” your hand reached out for him to grab “Just rest for one day, okay? Promise me?” He took your hand in both of his. “I need to hunt babe.” You knew he’d be worried if other people needed saving but “You’re not the only hunter in the world, you know. So come back to bed with the covers.”

“So you want a lazy day?” Dean questioned. Before you had a chance to answer you tugged his arm towards you, taking him by surprise. He tumbled over and landed half on top of your and half next to you. You smirked, your eyes still closed. “Y/N…” His tone of voice was hard to read. But seconds afterwards the pair of you were in fits on laughter. 

You could Barely breath, hand clutching your stomach you managed a “Yeah De?” You open one eye to see him smiling down at you. “You’re beautiful.” The way he spoke made him sound almost drunk. A happy drunk, but drunk none the less. “…No I’m not.” You shake your head. 

Turning away from him slightly, he pulled you back and adjusted himself so he was right up against you, his legs intertwined with yours. His hands cupping your face: “Yes you are. Everything about you is beautiful. You’re gorgeous, sweetheart.” You opened your eyes, looking into his lovingly. You leaned forward and kissed him, slow and passionately. He moaned into it slightly, and moved so he was on top of you, his legs either side of your waist. You bit your lip when he leaned back to take his shirt off. “I’ve thought of a better way to spend the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I mostly write for Sam but I am Dean curious


End file.
